


Okay

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Nick tries to comfort Ellie.





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fanfic that I posted on Tumblr, but I thought I'd also upload it here.
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

Ellie awoke from her sleep with a scream, shooting up in bed, her breathing coming out in short and rapid gasps.  
Nick turned the bedside light on and sat up as well, looking at the blonde, a concerned frown on his face.

As he took notice of her obviously anxious state, Nick immediately took her face in his hands and gently turned her head so that she'd look at his face.  
''Ellie, look at me.''

Sweat was coating her forehead, her eyes were widened, and she was breathing quickly.  
And did Nick imagine it or was she also trembling?

''Okay, take a deep breath.'' After a few seconds she needed to compose herself, she did as he asked.  
''And exhale.'' Ellie slowly breathed out, and gradually, as he repeatedly told her to inhale and exhale again, she began to calm down, until her breathing was back to normal eventually.

But it was still evident how much her nightmare had rattled her, how it brought back memories she had been trying to bury somewhere deep in her mind for weeks.

When tears flowed from her eyes, making their way down her cheeks, Nick gently wiped them away with his thumbs, relieved when he saw that her eyes were finally focused on him.

''It's okay, Ellie. Everything's okay.'' 

But she was still shaken, her lip quivering, a terrified look in her eyes that almost broke his heart.  
How much he wished he could take away her pain... If he could, he'd do it in an instant, without a doubt.

Since he couldn't though, the Latino did the only thing he could think of at the moment that might help. Nick put his arms around her and pulled Ellie into his arms, holding her tight.

Now that her face was pressed into his shoulder, one of his hands placed on the back of her head, the other gently rubbing up and down her back in an attempt to comfort her, Nick found he had been right about her trembling.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Nick whispered soothing words into her ear.  
''It's gonna be fine, Ellie. I'm here. You're not alone. You’re gonna be okay.''

The blonde kept on silently crying into his shoulder, as Nick repeated the same words over and over again, hoping that he was right and that eventually, with his help, the nightmares and memories would fade and she would be okay again.


End file.
